Virus of the Dragon Flame
by bluewidow21
Summary: i am horrible at summaries. Ya'll wanted more Ada/Helena so here ya go . Enjoy:) DAISCLAIMER: I own nothing, the characters are not mine.
1. Chapter 1

I stand in the ruins of another desolate town, ravaged by an outbreak of a new strain of the c-virus. They sent me in to retrieve a scientist that supposedly knows how to cure this new strain. After dispatching the last of the infected I proceeded onward to my destination.

So far the infected I encountered weren't that bad. Until I stopped in my tracks at the sound of a chainsaw starting up fallowed by hysterical laughter_. Shit_

Running low on shotgun ammo and nearing on my last clip of handgun ammo and one flash grenade.

_Double shit okay Helena you got this. _

I searched for anything I could use. Until my eyes came upon a stream of gas leading from a group of gas barrels.

"Eureka!" I exclaimed

'Okay, all I have to do is lure him to this spot without losing a limb. Easy enough."

Getting the monsters attention didn't [prove to be too difficult, but creating enough distance so I won't blow up too_. Yen!_

I threw out a flash grenade which stalled him long enough for me to get out of the blast zone. I turned and fired at the gas drums and _Boom! Plan executed!_

The monstrous creature was no more and his chainsaw lay at my feet. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red. Then a thunk coming from behind me. I turned around and saw a dead infected with a bolt sticking through its eye socket.

"Hmm clearly I'm not alone here."

I continued on my way. Until I came upon an old military barrack that thankfully, included an armory.

_Hell yeah!_

I grabbed as much ammo as I could carry. Once finished I turned to leave when something shiny caught my eye. A samurai sword lay propped up against the wall. As if it was placed there for me to see. I picked it up and slid it into my belt. Then as soon as I stepped out of the armory I was surrounded by three axe=men.

_Shit! _

I took out two of them with a couple of well-placed shotgun blasts to the head. . But the last one was tricky. I dodged another giant swing of the axe when I felt something fly by my head and plunge into the giant creatures head. Then I felt an arm around reach around, grab me and then I was whisked away. I wrapped my arm around her waist. I knew why she was, Ada.

Once we landed she turned to me and smiled

"Hello Helena." Then her face changed it softened and morphed into what looked like sympathy.

"I'm sorry about Deborah..."

Then realization hit me

"Wait was that you that left the flowers and card that wasn't signed, by the way. "

She nodded her head in ascent.

I smiled and said "Thank you."

During our moment I saw movement and before I could say anything I sprang into action and threw myself in front of her, narrowly missing the giant axe. Which is now stuck in the wall above our heads.

I let her go and we just looked at each other breathing heavily.

"Phew! That was-mhm-. She kissed me and as soon as it began it was over. She pulled away caressed my cheek.

"I missed you."

Then she flew off, repelled by her grappling gun.

_Damn it Ada! You can't just swoop in, and save my life, kiss me and then say you missed me. That just isn't fair._

I continued on to the city and straight to the Old Umbrella Corporate Headquarters. There wasn't much left of the normal, everyday infected, but A LOT of axe=men and chain saw guys. Well great, low on grenades. Sure I have plenty of handgun ammo….. Wait the sword! Awesome I'm not done yet!

I quietly made my way to the labs. Careful not to draw attention, but ready to go if need be. I reached the room where the scientist was supposed to be, and what I saw was shocking. The scientist was dead and the research date and cure samples were gone.

The scientist had a bullet wound to the back of the head.

"Ada! But why?"

Did she ever care really care about me? Would she ever choose me over her mission? I fear that answer because I know that it would not be me she chose.

"Great! Now I got to find Ada. The hardest women to find ever."

I heard the sounds of the damned getting closer. I got out of the labs and made my way to the offices on the upper floors. I found one that was empty and I barricaded the door. I needed time to think, to process. "Okay that may not have been ado who shot the scientist and stole the data. Butt why else would know about this, better yet who else knows that aide and I have a thing, sort. . An even better question who else would know that I would be the on to find the scientist."

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice someone climb in through the window and perch on the window sill.

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

I stopped rambling and looked up.

"Ada, did you kill the scientist and take the data?"

I saw her eyes turn cold and her posture become dismissive.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he spread the virus. The only reason he had the cure data so if by some chance he became infected he could cure himself."

"Ada I need the cure dat." I said sternly

"I could get good money for this. "She said matter of fatly as if she were talking to herself.

I gaped at her in shock

"Ada! You can't do this. I thought we had something, but if you choose your mission over me."

She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Helena." Then she walked away from me and out the window again.

I hear a sound of the door being kicked in and a giant creature stands in the doorway.

_Shit! _

Ada's POV

I walked away from her and I let her think I never really cared. That I choose my employers and my mission over her.

Then I hear a voice that sent chills down my spine. I knew that voice, Greg. The mastermind begin this entire thing.

"Very well done Ada. Although think I will kill your precious Agent Harper anyway."

He knew her weakness.

"Now give me the cure!" he all but shouted

A scream found its way through my thoughts….Wait I know that scream, Helena! I snapped out of the haze I was inland shot the Evil Greg in the knee cap, grabbed the data and propelled myself to MY Agent Harper. I landed back on that window sill and saw my baby fighting a horrid creature.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay my gun is on the other side of the room and I'm done to only one weapon. My sword! Eureka! I unsheathed it and a wave of determination washed over me. My senses heightened and my sword drawn I charged at the creature. The creature swung its gnarled clubbed hand at me. I dodged it but it caught me in the shoulder. I flew in the air and fell to the floor with a sick thud. Everything was going dark and the last thing I heard was the creature making its way to finish me off. However, before I lost consciousness I saw a flicker of red.

I felt cold water splash me in the face and I was shaking, then I heard my name being called.

"Helena! Please wake up."

The world became less fuzzy when I opened my eyes. I looked at my shoulder and, moved my arm to make sure nothing was broken_. Hmmm this is weird. I could've sworn I heard a crunch when I got hit._ I looked to Ada and then before I knew it I had a deadly gorgeous women in my lap with her arms wrapped around me.

"Don't ever do that to me again."

"I don't plan to. Ada did you mean those things you said?"

She pulled back from my neck a cupped my face then looked deep into my eyes. Silence stretched for what seemed like forever.

"Helena, I love you. Ii love you so much." She kissed me passionately and a hint of desperation.

We pulled away from each other.

"We need to stop the bad guys and then ride off into the sunset." I chuckled

She bopped me on the nose with her finger and giggled.

I stood up and searched for my weapons, but to no avail. However, I did find my sword. Ada checked her ammo and then all of a sudden one of those chainsaw creatures sliced through the door and started for me, before I could even react I was thrown out the window and I was falling . The ground became closer and closer.

_Crap! I have to get back up there. I just got Ada back I can't lose her again. _

I felt a whoosh of wind and then I stopped falling. I opened my eyes and what I saw I could not believe what I saw. _A dragon! I was riding on a dragon, a real life freaking Dragon._

I looked the creature in the eye and it winked at me. Then I heard a voice inside my head.

_Do not worry Helena. I will not harm you for I am your dragon. My name is Luna and you are my rider. Now I think we need to save your friend in red. _

Wow this is weird! Your right. Let's go!

I grabbed one of her spikes and we shot upward. Hovering next to the window. I jumped from Luna's back to the windowsill and climbed inside. The chainsaw creature was dead, but Ada was know where to be found. Until I heard something from the corner of the room. I drew my sword and edged my way over to the noise. Ada climbed out of the ruble and fell to the floor trying to ketch her breath.

"Ada!" I ran to her.

"Helena, you're alive! How can that be." She said in awe

"Well I had some help. There is someone I want you to meet."

I helped her up and walked her to the widow. I whistled and the giant winged creature soared through the air_. Show off_

Luna came to rest outside of the window latching herself on to the side of the building with her giant claws. I looked to Ada who didn't seem surprised.

"Ada this is Luna, apparently she is my dragon."

"Helena I have so many things to tell you. You see I know all about the dragons and their riders. I knew you were destined to be a rider, but I did not know that it would happen so soon. I am an elf and I was sent by my people to protect you. But then I fell in love with you. My people saw this and told me to leave you or they couldn't protect us anymore. I chose you!" Ada finished with a smile.

I smiled at her with love shinning in my eyes.

Luna extended her arm and we crawled up her to rest on her back. Luna took to the skies.

''Luna I know where to go." Then all of a sudden Luna made a hard right and soared toward what looked like a plain, ordinary corporate building. I looked ate Ada with a confused look on my face.

Ada smirked at me. "I'll explain it to you when we get out of here."

"Does that mean you're going to stick around this time?"

She looked at me then as if decision made she nodded her head and then she kissed me passionately. I returned it in kind and then what started out as a decision to stay turned into a steamy make out session_. Hah I am making out with Ada while riding on a dragon. On our way to defeat a madman before he can destroy the world. _


	3. Chapter 3

We broke apart and hopped off my dragon. Then, making our way to the offices when all of a sudden the bad guy in question appeared before we could even get inside. He stood in front of the doors with a lot of armed minions. He laughed but with no humor, not even a trace.

"Well done Ada, you brought Agent Harper and her dragon to me. Now I can kill her and in doing so killing her dragon. I will spread this disease to the rest of the world and I alone will would the cure. Entire nations will give me anything to be spared this nightmare. But first things first."

During his rant I looked at Ada with surprise and disbelief in my voice.

"Ada, tell me it's not true. You didn't betray me?" I all but pleaded.

She turned to me and said "Helena I would never do that. I love you and he is lying. Yes I was supposed to get him the data on the cure, but I would never allow him to hurt you or Luna. "She looked at me with desperation. She needed me to believe her, because if I didn't she would be lost.

"Okay, well let's stop him."

Luna came running towards the armed minions breathing what little fire she could at them. Which from all accounts was enough to scatter them out of formation. Which made it easier for Ada and I to take them out. Of course during the chaos that ensued the bad guy ran back into the building.

_Okay I shall name the bad guy Greg, instead of bad guy. _

Once Greg's minions were dispatched Ada and I took off after Greg.

_Luna stay close and stay safe. _

She took off and Ada and I came upon Greg who apparently already injected himself with the virus. Because he had an army of infected at his beck and call. We wound up in the courtyard with an army of infected and a madman about to bear down on us.

_Even with an amazingly hot and sexy super spy, a dragon and me this will be rough. _

"Luna! "

The dark blue dragon landed on the roof of the court yard.

"I need you on air support duty."

She topped her claw against here head as if saluting and took off.

_Aye captain_

Ada and I fought through chainsaw guy after chain saw guy until there were no more infected standing. I looked around for Greg and he was standing there with shock and terror in his eyes. He then began to smile.

"Good job ladies, but you didn't think it would be that easy. "

He began to turn into and abomination. Once his transformation was complete he stood in front of us and then I heard Luna soar overhead, but before I could warn her mutated Greg swung his giant claw hand and left a giant gash in her arm. I heard her roar in pain and then I screamed in pain as I felt her pain. She fell out of the sky and landed in the gravel that surrounded the courtyard. I ran to her all the while sending her calming thoughts and trying to heal her through our connection.

Mutated Greg ran towards me and body blocked me. I went flying into Ada. We landed in a tangle of limbs with me on top. Which made her smirk.

_No Helena. You are in the middle of fighting mutated Greg. There will be time for that later._

I got up and the helped her up.

"We need a plan!"

"I know "I said

I looked around to see what I could use to destroy mutated Greg. I looked to Luna and she had calmed down and I could still sense her. She stirred and then rose up on her legs.

_Good girl!_

Bam! I have a plan!" I screamed

I spotted a large over turned gas truck, still leaking gas. I fiddled around my pockets and Eureka! I found my lighter.

"Ada! We just have to get him to that truck. Luna draw his fie. We will get him to that truck."

I turned toward the creature. Serious action movie face.

_Let's Go_

Dodging tentacles and whatever else he threw at us. We finally got him to that truck. But before I could toss my lighter into the gas. He knocked it out of my hand and crushed it with his clubbed hand.

Crap!"

Then Luna came out of know where and a giant flame erupted from her mouth and ignited the gas and the creature creating an inferno that Dante would think is worth writing a book about. Ada grasped me around the waist and we took off into the air to the opposite end of the courtyard to the roof. While the creature blew up and flames engulfed everything in the background.

_O yeah epic action movie pose. _

Once I felt ground underneath my feet I tried to ketch my breath. Ada seemed to sense that I needed some space and she let me go. Then all of a sudden Luna landed beside us with all the grace of a dragon. I checked her leg and found that her wound had all but healed. She lowered her head and nuzzled my neck. I wrapped my arms around her. Thinking that wow I'm hugging a dragon, but not just any dragon, my dragon. My life is officially weird. Ada had moved closer to us and started absently stroking Luna's scaly skin above her shoulder. Then Luna nudged Ada toward me and me to her. Ada held me in her arms and looked into my eyes.

O yeah serious romantic moment.

"So where are we going next?" I asked

"Well there are some people you need to meet. Because you are now a rider you must know the history of the riders and dragons. However, that can wait. Because now we need to get out of here. We have so much ketching up to do." Ada smirked.

We climbed onto Luna's back and she took off, rising into the air and flying off into the sunset.


End file.
